Hurricane
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: Jane confides in Tommy about her feelings for Maura and Tommy betrays her in the most unthinkable way. How will she make it through this storm? Spoiler alert inside pps.
1. Chapter 1

Oi! Spoilers!

**POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT**

_This was inspired by the episode summary I read on TV . Com about Maura getting closer to Tommy. Which is an obvious hint at a possible romance between the two. Not a happy idea for me, folks. I mean I know the show will never make Maura and Jane a couple. I get that. I'm not stupid. But to hook her up with Tommy is just wrong. So this is my rebellion against that idea. _

Jane stepped out on Maura's back patio. She closed the door, watching Maura and Angela begin to clean up for an instant. Jane took a deep breath as she walked to the far side. She rested her hands on the wooden railing. Her hands aching concurred with the clouds beginning to gather above Boston. It was going to rain soon. Pretty bad, too. She flexed her hands.

Thoughts flowed through her mind like a storm. Her emotions were becoming harder to control around Maura and her family. Having the honey blonde so close yet so far out of reach. Jane sighed. "How do you tell your best friend you're in love with them," she whispered to herself.

"Hey, sis." Jane spun around as her youngest brother, Tommy came outside to join her. He flashed a smile. She and him had their father's smile. She smiled back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stepped up beside her, leaning back against the rail. He tipped his head back to look up at the sky.

"I missed rain the most when I was in lock up," he said. "They kept us inside when in rained." He fell silent. After a moment he let out a small laugh. "Do you remember when I tried to run off the dock while it was raining?" Jane snickered.

"Yeah. You slipped and fell three feet from the edge."

"And I slid the rest of the way."

"Hitting your head going in. Mom and Dad were freaking out."

"And you didn't even think. You just jumped in after me. My big sister, always the hero."

"I'm not a hero, Tommy." She turned so she was facing Maura's back yard. He looked at her.

"That makes you more of a hero than anything else. You save people without ever thinking about yourself. You do it for complete strangers as quickly as you'd do it for family. Well maybe not as quick as you would for Maura." Jane looked at him.

"She's my friend, Tommy."

"Yeah but you want more." She chuckled. "I see the way you look at her. You love her." Jane didn't reply. She just stared off at the trees. Tommy put his hand on her forearm. "It's okay, Janie. I'm not judging you. I want to help you. I want my big sister to be happy. You've done so much for me." Jane finally looked at her baby brother. He gave her another smile.

"I can't talk about it right now Tommy. Not here." She glanced back at the sliding glass doors. Tommy nodded.

"Okay. I get cha. You wanna go somewhere to talk?" Jane looked at him. A part of her didn't trust Tommy because of his past. He'd done a lot of stupid stuff. But when they were kids he was not a bad one. He was always there for her and Frankie. So she decided to let him in again. She nodded. "Cool. I'll tell ma." He kissed her cheek before heading inside.

"Hey, don't give her any ideas okay." He smiled. Jane watched him walk over to their mother. He said something. Angela glanced over at Jane then back to him. She finally gave a nod and smiled happily. Tommy came back to the door.

"Lets go, big sis," he said. Jane smiled, rolling her eyes. They said goodbye to Maura and Angela as they made their way to the door.

Jane ended up heading to the Dirty Robber. They got a booth in the back. Jane ordered her usual and Tommy ordered a soda. He waited patiently for Jane to talk. Finally she looked up at him.

"I realized I loved her a little while after I was let back on duty. Right after that case with the baby." Tommy nodded. "I don't know if it was seeing her with that kid or what but I couldn't help the feeling of wanting a family with her. She is so beautiful and smart and so many things I can't even explain, Tommy. She makes me feel more like myself, ya know. I don't have to hid anything about myself when I'm with her."

"Except the fact you're in love with her," he pointed out. Jane nodded.

"I can't help it. And it's getting worse. Especially with our family being around her all the time. The other night at dinner when we were all joking around and she got that little pout on her lips...it took everything in me not to kiss her, Tommy." Jane sighed. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to loose what we have but it may not be enough anymore." Tommy put his hand on her hand.

"You remember when you liked Alex Freelander?" She nodded. "And you were to nervous to ask him so you got me to do the whole, 'guy thing' where we talked about girls, so I could bring you up somehow."

"Yeah, and I found out he thought I was to much of a guy to date. He was afraid I'd break him if we tried to dance or something." Tommy nodded.

"I know but at least then you knew. Me and Maura talk sometimes. Maybe I could fish around a little. See if maybe she could be interested." Jane considered the option for a moment.

"I don't know, Tommy." She sat back.

"Come on. I won't say anything to give you away. No harm no fowl."

"But what if she doesn't like me like that, Tommy. I think the knowing would be worse this time. I care about her so much." Tommy sat back.

"It's up to you." Jane considered it a bit more.

"I guess, but you better not say anything to hurt our friendship or I swear I will kick your ass back to jail and throw away the key." Tommy laughed.

"I swear I won't." He gave a smile. They sat talking awhile longer before Jane took Tommy back to Maura's house.

"Thanks, little brother," Jane said. He nodded, pulling her in for a hug.

"No problem. Drive safe." Jane nodded. She watched him walk to the gate door leading to the guest house. She glanced over at Maura's window to find her at the window. Maura gave a wave. Jane waved back. She soon pulled out of the drive to head home.

Jane came into work a few days later. She hadn't heard from Tommy so she figured he was either sparing her or hadn't had a chance to talk to her. She headed down to the Morgue to give Maura the coffee she brought. Maura was standing over a body when she came into the morgue. Maura turned to her when she heard the door close. She flashed one of her megawatt smiles. Jane could tell she was in a good mood.

"Oh, thank you, Jane," she said as she took the coffee. Jane smiled.

"What has you in such a good mood," she asked. Maura smiled.

"I talked to Tommy yesterday. He had some very interesting things to tell me about when you two when out for drinks the other night." Jane froze.

"Really, what did he say we talked about?"

"Me. You should have told me. I've been considering the idea myself." Jane felt herself begin to smile.

"Really? I thought you'd hate the idea. I mean with all the guys you've dated in the past I didn't think you'd give it a chance." Maura smiled.

"Jane, you're wonderful. Why wouldn't I be interested? Tommy is so much like you except he's a male. I mean there is his record to consider but you've always been able to give someone the benefit of the doubt." Suddenly Jane was confused.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Maura looked at her confused.

"Me dating Tommy of course. He told me you gave him your blessing to ask me out." Jane really wanted the floor to open up and swallow her up because that wouldn't be much worse than what she was feeling right now. "Jane, are you alright? You look a little pale."

"Um...yeah...I'm good..." She stepped toward the door. "I have to get upstairs but we'll talk later, okay." Maura watched her leave.

"Okay," she said to the empty room.

The day was a blur for Jane. Mostly she just did paperwork or pretended to listen to Korsak or Frost. She wasn't really feeling anything. Just empty, lost. A void had formed in her chest where all her vital organs had once rested. Both her partners noticed something was up but let it go. It was like a calm before a storm. Quiet and swelling.

Rain pured down outside. Jane paid it no mind as she walked to her car after her shift. She was soaking when she got into her car and when she got home. She went straight to her sofa and collapsed on her back. She stared up at the ceiling for several seconds until it hit her. And it hit her hard. She was sobbing before she knew it. Her entire body was shaking with the force of them. The intensity of these emotions scared her. Jane curled into a ball to cried herself to sleep on the couch in her living room. The force inside her matching that outside.

_So what do you think? I hope you liked it. :) Review please. I love reading what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow. Thank you guys for all the favorites, alerts, and comments. I hope it lives up to your expectations. :) Enjoy. _

The entire week went by like a wave. The cases were quick and easy. Boston seemed to went on a killing hiatus. Jane was able to keep her interaction with Maura to a minimum and she also avoided speaking with her mother or Frankie. Tommy hadn't made any attempt to apologize. Jane didn't really want to talk to him either. She was heart broken. Thats all it could be. She'd never felt this empty before.

Friday was the day Frost and Korsak had had enough. They came to stand at Jane's desk. They didn't move or speak until she finally looked up at them.

"Can I help you boys," she asked.

"Yeah, you can tell us what the hell is wrong with you," Korsak demanded. Jane looked back down at her paper work.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Korsak leaned down next to her.

"Thats bull shit, Rizzoli. I've known you to long to not realize when something is wrong. You haven't been this quiet and reclusive since after Hoyt." Jane glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Now whats wrong," he asked again.

"Nothing, now leave me alone. I have work to do." Korsak gave a growl.

"Damn it, Jane. We're your partners. We need to know we can count on you." She stood up suddenly, forcing Korsak to stumble a bit. She glared at him then Frost.

"That is a low blow, Korsak and you know it. I am..."

"Jane." They all three turned to see Maura walking over. She came up smiling. "I was wanting to ask you a few questions about your brother. Our date is tonight and..."

"I'm sorry, I'm busy. I have to go." Jane grabbed her jacket and phone and was out there in seconds. Maura frowned.

"Okay." She looked at Korsak and Frost. Both of whom were giving her odd looks. "What?"

"You're dating Frankie," Frost asked. Maura shook her head.

"No, Tommy. He asked me out so I said yes," she explained. Frost and Korsak looked at each other then back at Maura.

"You're dating your best friend's 'little' brother," Korsak asked.

"Isn't that what I just said," she replied.

"And Jane is okay with this," Frost asked.

"Tommy said she gave him her blessing." The parters looked at each other again.

"Tommy said," they repeated. Maura looked at them confused.

"Why do you keep repeating what I say? Is this come kind of joke I'm not getting?" Korsak shook his head.

"No. We'll see ya later doc. We have to go help Jane with that thing," he said. The partners gathered their stuff and followed Jane.

Jane was headed to her car. She spotted Tommy leaning against it before she got to there but she couldn't not go to her car. She walked up and just glared at him.

"You do not wanna be around me right now Thomas Angelo Rizzoli," she said. He grinned.

"Wow, you are pissed. You haven't called me by my full name since I wreaked your car my freshman year." He chuckled.

"Go away, Tommy."

"Are you mad I got the girl, Janie." Jane stuck her keys in the door and pulled it open with enough force to make Tommy stumble a bit. He just chuckled again. "I'm sorry, Jane. I started telling her about this person who liked her and she assumed it was me and it just went form there."

"How about the part where she got the idea you had my blessing," Jane spat. "Or why didn't you tell her she was wrong."

"Then I would have had to tell her your big secret. You told me not too."

"Well I didn't tell you to go out with her, either."

"Hey, its not my fault she thinks I'm hot. So she doesn't like pussy. I'm sure you could find some other piece of ass to..." Jane didn't even think, she just reacted. Her fist slammed into his jaw before she could blink. Tommy stumbled to the ground. He looked up at her after a second. Blood was puring from his lip. "Wow, you still hit like a guy." He stood up as Korsak and Frost were jogging up. Frost quickly got between them when Tommy stepped toward Jane. He glared at her for a second before spitting blood on the pavement at her feet.

"Don't you EVER refer to her like that again, Tommy or I will show you how I hit." Tommy just smirked and walked off.

"What the hell was that," Korsak asked. "I know you're not happy about him dating Maura but..."

"You don't know a damn thing about it, Korsak," she yelled. Frost stepped into her view.  
>"Then tell us, Jane. We just want to help. We're you're friends." Jane looked at him, heaving a sigh. She leaned back against her car as she quietly explained the talk with Tommy and what Maura had told her.<p>

"That little bastard," Korsak stated. "No offense to your mother," he quickly added. "But how could he do that to his own sister." Frost nodded.

"Even Frankie knew Maura was a no go when he had his little crush on her." Jane glared at him. "I'm just saying."

"Come on, we'll go for a drink and maybe figure this out." Korsak patted her on the shoulder. Suddenly Jane's phone went off. They all knew the ringtone as Maura. Jane sent the call to voicemail.

"I can't deal with her talking about her date with him," she said. The men nodded.

"Come on." They headed to the Dirty Robber.

Jane sat at the end of the bar between her partners. They hadn't really talked since they got there an hour ago. They didn't really know what to say to Jane or her to them. She was heart broken right now. She'd been betrayed by her brother and it felt like her best friend. Maura wasn't really at fault. Tommy had lied and Jane was just to broken to correct the lie. Still it felt like Maura had taken a scalpel and cut out her still beating heart. Jane slid her drink away and sat back in the bar chair.

"I hate this," she said.

"Crap," Frost said. She chuckled.

"Thanks." She looked at him to find he wasn't looking at her. He was looking toward the door. She followed his gaze and froze. Tommy was taking Maura's jacket at the door. She smiled at him saying something. When she turned to find a table, their eyes met. Jane quickly set up.

"Damn it," she whispered. "Can't I get away from this for one damn night."

"Just stay cool. You don't need to start a fight in here," Korsak said. Jane chanced a glance up and say Maura and Tommy heading their way.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," she muttered.

"Jane." Maura's voice was stern and not at all pleased. Jane didn't turn around. "I've let you ignore me all week. I won't let you ignore me now." Jane turned to face the blonde. "How could you? You're own brother. Jane, I thought more of you than that. You nearly fractured his jaw." Jane glared at Tommy. "No, look at me. You don't get to be angry." Jane looked at her. "If you didn't want me to date Tommy you should have told me instead of giving your fake blessing because you didn't think I'd actually stoop to dating a criminal which is all you seem to think your brother is." Maura sighed. "I really thought more of you, Jane. But to treat your own brother this way." Jane glared at her. A look Maura had never seen Jane direct at her. It unsettled her a bit.

"You done, now," Jane said. Maura looked at her confused. "Because for all your brilliance, Dr. Isles, you know jack shit." Jane got up, forcing Maura to step back. She grabbed her beer and took the last swallow. "Vince, could you drive me home?" She kept her gaze on Maura.

"Sure," Korsak answered. He got up as well and followed Jane to the door. Maura watched her go. She was trying not to show the hurt she felt at Jane's harsh words. She looked to Frost who was glaring at Tommy. He got up.

"You shouldn't come in here anymore, Tommy," Frost said. "Cops don't like criminals in their bars. Makes their trigger fingers itchy." Frost grabbed his jacket. He gave Maura a nod. "See you, Dr. Isles." Maura watched him leave as well. She didn't understand what just happened.

_Hope this met your expectations. :) I'll update again soon. Don't forget to review. _


	3. Chapter 3

_OMG! I love you guys. Your response has been awesome. Okay heres chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. Love ya. :)_

Jane stumbled into her apartment. It took a moment for her to realize her lights were already on. She looked around and groaned. Angela Rizzoli sat at her bar. She threw her jacket across a chair.

"Get out, ma. I am not in the mood." Angela glared at her daughter.

"You're punching your brother and you think I care about what kind of mood you're in." She stomped over to Jane. "How could you treat Tommy like that? He's your little brother." Jane glared at her.

"Why don't you ask Tommy? Huh? He's your favorite right? The child who can do no wrong in your eyes. The blessed son. Go ask him why I punched him in the face." Jane screamed the last part at her mother. Angela didn't budge.

"He told me. He said you were mad about him dating Maura. That is no reason to hit him." Jane pushed past her mother.

"Get out of my apartment, ma. Before I say or do something I regret." Angela started to follow Jane. Jane spun around.

"I am not leaving until you agree to apologize to your brother." Jane lost it.

"I will not apologize to that no good, lying, little bastard no matter how much you nag or push. I am done with him and you if you want to take his side so bad. And Maura if she decides the same. I am your child too, ma. But you seem to forget that when Tommy is around. Everything is about him just because he is the 'baby'. Despit what he told you I did not give my blessing for him to date Maura and he knows it. The conversation we had was very different from the one he has told you about. I hit him because he called Maura a 'piece of ass'. No one talks about the woman I love like that. I don't care if she doesn't feel the same. So you know what, fuck him and fuck you. I'm done. Now get the HELL OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" Jane rushed to her bed room and slammed the door. Angela was left gaping like a fish for several seconds before she left the apartment defeated.

The next day Jane cleaned her apartment. It was the only thing she could think of to keep her busy. She was just putting the vacuum back in the closet when there was a knock on the door. She checked the peep hole and sighed. She opened the door. Frankie greeted her with a smile, holding two bags of take out.

"Hey, sis," he said. Jane just looked at him. "I brought your favorite and you've been cleaning since 7 am so I know you're hungry." Jane looked at him for another moment before stepping aside.

"Ma, send you here to try and make me feel bad," she asked as she got down two plates and glasses.

"Not really. She was still crying when I left Maura's house." Jane didn't react. "Jane, tell me whats going on. Tommy, Maura, and Ma are making it sound like you've lost your mind. I know you, Jane. You're my sister. You don't act like this for no good reason. Tell me."

"The last time I talked with a brother he took what I said and stole the love of my life." Frankie gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. I knew Maura was more than just a friend to you." Jane looked at him with surprise. "Yes, I knew. I'm a cop. I notice things. I see the way you look at her. How you light up when she enters a room. Until recently. Every time she comes near you it gets so dark I can hardly see you." Jane broke into tears. Frankie came around the island to embrace his sister. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I've screwed everything up, Frankie." He hushed her quietly. "I feel like I'm being torn apart inside and what hurts more is Tommy knows. He knows what he's doing to me and he doesn't care." Frankie hugged her tighter as she cried. "I love her so much."

"Shh...I know, Janie. I know. And we'll fix this. I know we will." He pulled back so they could look at each other. "The first thing you need to do is talk to Maura. Tell her the truth. You owe her that much. Even if she doesn't feel the same she deserves to know what Tommy has done." Jane's eyes filled with panic. "I know you're scared but its what you have to do. I'll even go with you. Then we'll deal with mom. I know for a fact Tommy isn't home today. He had to go see his PO today. Neither is ma. So we'll go to Maura's and talk to her." Jane looked at him. "After you eat." Jane nodded, smiling for what felt like the first time in months.

Maura answered her door quickly. She froze when she saw Frankie standing on her step with Jane at the bottom of the steps. She looked up at Maura. The sadness in her brown eyes pulled at Maura's heart. She moved to let them come into her home. Jane didn't look at her again until they stood in the kitchen.

"So what do I owe this visit too," Maura asked. Frankie looked at Jane. He gave her a shoulder nudge when she didn't speak. She stepped forward.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you last night, Maura," Jane said. Her eyes finally rose to meet Maura's hazel eyes. "I was angry and a little drunk. I didn't mean to lash out at you."

"What about your brother?" Jane bit back the anger that rose inside her.

"Jane wants to explain, Maura," Frankie intersected. They both looked at Jane again.

"Tommy lied to you Maura. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner I was just so stunned and angry. I didn't deal with it very well."

"I'll say," Maura stated.

"Let me finish, please." Maura nodded. "The night me and Tommy went out it wasn't to talk about how he felt for you. Until you told me what he said Monday, I had no idea he was even interested in you."

"So what did you talk about?" Jane hesitated.

"You can do this," Frankie whispered. Jane took a deep, shaky breath.

"We talked about how I felt about you, Maura. I've been love with you for a while and Tommy offered to listen. So we went out and we talked. I told him how beautiful and brilliant you were and how I realized I loved you after the case with the baby. I told him about how I kept thinking about raising a family with you. I bared my very soul to him because he was my brother and I thought he had my back. He then offered to try fishing to see if you could possibly feel the same."

"He did," Maura asked.

"Yeah. And I know maybe you misread what he was asking as meaning he was the one interested but it was me, Maura. I wanted you to go out with me. I didn't give my blessing for him to ask you out. I wanted him to help me ask you out." Maura stepped forward.

"Jane, I didn't misread his meaning." Jane gave her a confused look.

"Oh. So you knew he was asking about me?"

"No. There was never a conversation about someone liking me. He just told me he liked me. He told me that that was why he went out with you. He wanted your blessing to ask out your best friend. He said I was brilliant and beautiful and he hoped I would give him a chance." Jane stood there stunned for several seconds.

"So he never even tried to tell you about me falling in love with you?" Maura shook her head.

"If he had I would not have been going out with him. I would have picked you, Jane. I think I've fallen for you as well. I'm sorry." Maura looked away. "After you hit him he said you did it out of jealousy. That you were afraid I wouldn't spend any time with you. Is that true?" Jane shook her head.

"He called you a 'piece of ass'. I hit him before I knew I was hitting him." Maura began to cry. She'd never felt so used in her life. Jane crossed over to her, taking her in her arms. "Shh...I'm sorry. I should have said something the moment you told me." Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist as she cried. Jane looked at Frankie. He nodded and left. Jane heard the door shut as he left the house. Maura pulled back enough to look up at Jane.

"Do you really love me, Jane?" Jane cupped her face in her hands and smiled.

"More than I ever thought possible for me to love someone. I was just so afraid you didn't feel the same and that you'd pull away knowing I felt that way about you." Maura reached up with one hand and pulled Jane to her for a gentle kiss. It lasted several seconds, deepening to tangle tongues. Maura moaned at the intimate contact.

"I love you too," she said as they parted. "I only dated Tommy because I thought you didn't want me like that and if I couldn't have you I could have someone like you. But no one is like you. I just want you, Jane." They kissed again, pulling each other impossibly closer. Jane lifted Maura into her arms, slim legs wrapping around her. She carried Maura to her bedroom as they continued to kiss.

Neither woman heard the thunder outside as they fell into bed together. The storm was soft and calming. Rain drowned out the sound of the city outside. Jane stripped them both before settling on top of Maura. Maura welcomed her, wrapping arms and legs around her soon to be lover. They kissed passionately until they felt the beginning of their souls touching. Jane held Maura with her right hand as her left brushed down a tone body to tickle through golden curls.

Maura gasped as Jane entered her slowly. Her wide hazel eyes stayed glued to Jane's as she set the rhythm. Jane kissed her. Both got lost in the sensations that enveloped them. Skin touching skin. Warmth invaded by seeking fingers. Maura felt her pleasure build like a slow burn in her womb. She reached up, tangling fingers in Jane's hair. Her mouth fell open as words failed her. She kept her eyes locked with Jane's eyes until the final moment. Her world exploded and there was only Jane's arms around her that kept her from blowing apart as well.

Her head pressed back into the pillows. Jane buried her face in her lover's exposed neck. She kissed and nipped at the flesh. Maura slowly came back down to earth. She placed kisses in Jane's hair down to her ear.

"I love you," she whispered in Jane's ear before their lips met. Jane moaned into the kiss.

"I love you, too. My sweet Maura." She gasped as Maura's right hand slipped over her folds and pressed into her wetness.

"You're so wet for me, Jane."

"God, yes." Jane's back arched, pressing herself into Maura's hand. "Only you, baby," Maura thrust into her. Their bodies set a new rhythm this time both filling the other as they sought their pleasure. Slow thrust built them higher and higher until they came together. Exhaustion over took them both as their bodies settled down. Soon they were asleep. Jane last act before falling asleep was to pull the covers over them as she held Maura close to her front. The storm outside was fading away.

Outside in the rain stood a Tommy. He was looking through Maura's bedroom window from the back yard. He'd seen the whole thing. He'd seen Jane take what was his, just like he said she would. He smiled as he considered his revenge. He'd show his sister the price for being the hero. Every hero had a bad guy. Every hero had to sacrifice. He'd make her understand. Just like Hoyt helped him understand. Heros had to be broken.

_Okay so don't hate me. I don't know if any of you like Tommy but like I said, this is my little rebellion. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay heres chapter 4 and heres where it starts to get messy. Enjoy. _

Maura and Jane had been together for a week. There had been no sign of Tommy in that time span. They were happy though. Angela was still a little upset that her son had done those things to Jane. She had however excepted her new relationship with Maura. The two were inseparable most of the time. Except for work. They'd caught a new case. Someone was raping and killing blondes in their early thirties. There were three bodies so far. Jane was considering calling in the Feds for this one. The guy left no evidence. He'd rape them then slit their throats. The case was upsetting to say the least.

Maura caressed the face of Andrea Turner with a gloved hand. She was the latest victim. She was a local lawyer. The three victims were all successful women of some means. Jane hadn't missed the resemblance to Maura. So she insisted that Maura have an escort at night when she couldn't be there. Maura understood she needed to feel sure she was safe.

"I hate this case," Jane said as she entered the morgue. Maura stood up to look at her. She gave Jane a sympathetic smile. Jane plopped down in the stool next to Maura. Maura covered the body on her table and removed her gloves before she wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders.

"I know. Me, too." Jane looked up at her.

"I hate feeling this way. And seeing the bodies of women that remind me of you. I can't sleep because I dream it is you." Maura bent down to kiss her.

"I'm right here, Jane. I'm safe." Jane pulled her to her so she was sitting in her lap, legs hanging over her thighs.

"I love you." They met in a kiss. When they parted Jane hugged her, resting her head above her ample breast. "Its cases like these that make me think about quiting. Just giving up and going into private security or something." She sighed. Maura kissed her head, stroking her hair.

"You couldn't do that even if you wanted to," she said. "You are a cop. Its who you are. You would feel it every time you heard a siren or watched a murder report on the news." Jane smiled.

"You know me so well."

"And, yet I still love you." Maura yelped when Jane gave a pinch to her side. They laughed.

"Watch it missy or no sexy time for you later." Maura smiled as she pulled Jane into a kiss. They kissed deep and long, just enjoying each other. They were interrupted when Jane's phone went off. She moaned as she pulled away from Maura to get her phone out of its holder. She opened the text message, eliciting another moan.

"What? What is it?"

"We've got another body." Maura got up out of Jane's lap. "Come on." Jane led the way as they left the morgue to go to the new crime scene. Jane and Maura were last to arrive. Jane was surprise to find a woman she'd never seen before talking to Korsak. She was about 5'4 with hair as dark as Jane's but curled like Maura's hair. She obviously didn't like to tan either. Jane walked up to them while Maura went to the body. Korsak and the woman turned. She looked to be in her late 20's. Her eyes were hazel like Maura's eyes.

"Jane, this is SSA Amelia Edwards," Korsak introduced. Edwards held out her hand. Jane shook it.

"What's the FBI want with my case," Jane asked.

"I'm part of the BAU. My team is on a case in the next state. We got a request for an agent to come help. Came from your Lt." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Jane," Korsak said.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way."

"I'm just here to help, Det. Rizzoli." Jane stared at her. "Or not. I can go back to my team. I don't wanna be here if you don't want me here."

"Its fine. Have you been read in," Jane asked. Edwards nodded.

"Yeah. This makes four females. All were blonde, well to do career wise and financially. We also picked up on something you may not have. They all visited a bar this past weekend during a popular ladies night. They all used credit or debit cards to buy drinks at Velvet Glove."

"I know that place," Maura said as she walked up. "I went there with Tommy on our date after the incident at the Dirty Robber." Edwards looked at Maura oddly. "What," Maura asked.

"Sorry. You just look like the victims." Maura nodded.

"I've noticed. It has everyone around me worried. Jane won't let me go anywhere alone."

"Don't blame her. But what incident?"

"I had a fight with my brother Tommy at the Dirty Robber last week. It involved some family issues. Why did you go there?"

"We decided to leave the Robber and go somewhere else. The Velvet Glove has excellent music and food. A friend from college owns the bar."

"Are you still seeing him," Edwards asked. Jane felt a little defensive that Edwards was questioning her girlfriend about who she was dating.

"No," Maura answered. "I haven't seen him since before the weekend." Maura looked at Jane confused.

"Why are you asking," Jane demanded. Edwards glanced at Korsak. Jane glared at them. "What is going on?"

"Jane it's possible..."

"Oh my, you think Tommy could be the killer," Maura blurted out. Jane looked at her like she was the craziest person ever.

"Yes," Edwards said. Jane's eyes settled on her. "Detective, I know this is hard to even consider considering, but you have too. It all fits with the profile. These women look like Maura, they went to a bar she took him too, and Maura is obviously more interested in you than your brother."

"How did you..."

"Profiler, Det. Rizzoli. I'm trained to notice the smallest tick of human behavior." Jane stood speechless. "We need to find him to rule him out." Jane shook her head and walked off to the edge of the scene. Korsak followed her. He patted Jane's back as she knelt down, hands on knees.

"Jane."

"I can't believe I'm even considering this Korsak but I am. The way he's been actting and how different he's become. He's cruel now, Korsak. Before he was evil but...how can this be happening to my family?"

"Maybe we're wrong and he's just run off to drink away his sorrows. Lets go to the bar. We'll ask around, flash his photo, and see what we get." Jane stood back up and nodded. She saw Maura walking over.

"Okay. Um, could you give me and Maura a second." Korsak nodded and stepped past Maura to rejoin Edwards. "Hey," she said to Maura.

"Hey. You okay?"

"No."

"Right. Stupid question." Maura reached up and brushed Jane's hair back behind her ear. "I love you," she said softly. Jane smiled at her.

"I love you, too."

"Even if I may have turned your brother into a serial killer?" Jane caught her hand.

"Hey. You didn't do anything. Tommy did this to himself. People have tried to help him. Tried to be there for him and he just keeps throwing it away. What he did to us was not our fault. What he's become is not our fault." Maura nodded. "I love you and I will keep loving you no matter how this goes. I promise."

"Me, too. Now go. I'll ride with the uniforms back to the morgue to do the autopsy while you go do your cop thing." Jane pulled her in for a quick kiss before rejoining Korsak and Edwards. She turned to watch the uniforms escort Maura to a car and they pull away from the scene. Maura blew her a kiss as they passed. Jane gave a small smile.

"Jane," Korsak said, getting her attention. She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair.

"I can't believe I'm even considering this, Vince. He's my baby brother. Yeah, he's screwed up a lot but I never..."

"I know. I feel the same way." Korsak patted her shoulder. Edwards spoke up.

"I hope I'm wrong, Rizzoli. I really do." Jane nodded. They headed to their cars to head to their bar.

Maura stepped into her house. It was late. The lights were off in the guest house, which usually meant Angela was in bed. Maura stretched as she crossed the house to her bed room. She stripped off her dress and hung it up before changing into a pair of Jane's Red Sox sweat pants and a tee shirt. She'd acquired a taste for sleeping in Jane's worn out cloths. Jane teased her about stealing her favorite sport day cloths. She then padded to the ensuite to begin her nightly routine.

Once done she climbed into bed. She picked up the medical journal on her night stand to read. She wouldn't sleep until Jane was home. She was half way through an article about some new nano technology development when the power suddenly shut off. She dropped the journal and got up.

"What the hell," she muttered. There was a knock at the door. She headed to the other side of the house. She looked through the peep hole and saw on of the officers that were watching over her. She assumed he was just checking on her since the power went off. Maura unlocked the door and opened it.

"Veni I'm..." She saw the glint of the scalpel in the moonlight before it was run across the young man's throat. Maura cried out as blood splattered across her face and upper body. She blinked, to shocked to react until the scalpel was pressed to her own throat. She gasped, freezing in place.

"Hello, Maura." She looked up into the face of Tommy Rizzoli. He flashed a smile that made her stomach drop and her heart speed up. He pushed her into her house, closing the door as he followed.

Jane sighed as she walked back to Korsak's car. He and Edwards were already there. She shook her head.

"Tommy was here this past Saturday," she said. "I have five people who saw him with at least the first two victims." Edwards nodded.

"Yeah. We got the same. I'm sorry Rizzoli."

"Yeah." Jane knelt down as she felt a wave of need to vomit settled over her. She fought back the tears. The other two gave her a moment to collect herself. This was her baby brother. The kid she taught to swing a bat and catch a ball. The kid she used to race home, loser does dishes. Finally Jane stood up. "I need to call Maura." She pulled out her phone. She tired her cell phone first. She went straight to voicemail. She tried her house next. No answer again. She looked at Korsak. "She's not answering."

"Try your mom," Korsak suggested.

"Vince, I can't tell her about this yet."

"You don't have too. You're just checking on the Doc." Jane called her mother. Angela picked up on the second ring.

"Jane. Is everything alright? Why are you calling so late?"

"I can't get a hold of Maura, Ma. Can you go see if she's okay?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm sure she's fine." There were sounds of Angela getting dressed and moving around. "Why is there a police car outside," she asked.

"Just a precaution, ma. Could you hurry it up?"

"Yeah. Yeah. You call me at 12 in the morning and you wanna rush me. You know you can be so ungrateful sometimes."

"Ma, now is really not the time. I've had a rather unfortunate development in the case and I need to talk to Maura."

"Hmm," Angela said. "The front porch light is off. She usually leaves that on for you." Jane heard her moving around some more. There was the sound of a key in the door and it opening. "That's funny." Jane heard fait clicking.

"What is it, Ma?"

"The lights won't come on." Jane flinched when her mother bellowed Maura's name. "I don't think she's here sweetheart. Maybe she went back to the station."

"No. She said she was going home. Look, go outside and get Vini. He and his partner are in the police car."

"So, bossy." Angela walked to the front door. "Eww,"

"What," Jane demanded.

"Bass or Jo must have knocked something over. The floor is wet in front of the door." Jane heard the door open then silence. Until she heard gasping.

"Ma. Ma, what's wrong. Ma, answer me."

"Jane...I...ah...there's a body...on the porch. I thi...think its a cop." Jane's eyes went wide and she shot up off the car she was leaning on.

"What?"

"Jane..."

"Ma I want you to go back to the guest house and lock the door. You don't let anyone in but me, Korsak, or Frankie. Do you understand? No one. Not even Tommy. Ma?"

"Yeah. Okay. I'm going."

"Stay on the phone okay. I'm going to give you to Korsak." Jane gave the phone. Korsak looked confused. "My mother just found a body on Maura's porch. Give me your phone." He handed it over. Jane quickly dialed Frankie's number.

"Hey, sis. What's up?"

"Get to Maura's now. Go straight to Ma. Do not let anyone in that house, Frankie."

"Jane?"

"Ma, just found a body on Maura's porch. I'm calling it in."

"I'm on my way." Jane quickly called the next number. "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli badge number; 7148. I need to report one, possible two officers down. Yes the address is..." Jane gave th information as they got in Korsak's car to head over to Maura's house. She loathed to think what she might find."

"If it makes you feel any better I don't think he'll kill Maura...yet," Edwards said.

"Really, not helping," Jane said. Edwards nodded.

"Sorry. I'm not good with people. I'm more about the job that the people. That's why my team has press liaison."

"Its alright. Maura is like that." The rest of the drive was done is silence. They had arrived when Jane's phone went off. She'd hung up after Frankie got there. The caller was unknown.

"Rizzoli," she answered.

"Hey, sis."

"Tommy. Where are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Tommy, why? Why do this?"

"Jane," she heard Maura screaming from a distance on the phone.

"Tommy, if you hurt her I swear to god not hole in hell will hide you from me." He chuckled.

"So ready to kill your brother, Janie. Tisk. Tisk. What would ma say?"

"I don't know maybe less than she would about the dead body you left for her to find."

"I would have loved to have seen her face." Jane felt a growl swell in her chest.

"Give her back, Tommy."

"I will but you have to come and get her."

"Where?"

"You know where. But if you bring anyone, I'll know and I will kill her. If she's lucky." Jane tensed as she herd Maura cry out.

"Tommy, stop this."

"I can't. You started. You caught his eye. Now he's given me a mission to truly destroy you."

"Who," Jane demanded.

"Did you know after my fight in the yard they transferred me to a higher security lock up for a few days? I met some friends of his. I got a chance to talk to him. Hoyt isn't really all that bad. I promised him I'd do this for him and for me. I'm going to show you what it means to be a hero, Janie. Show you how the people around you pay the real price. Now you better hurry up before I get bored. My conquest showed you what I'm capable of, didn't they. They were so sweet, too. They squirmed and cried out..."

"Tommy," Jane said in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"Come on Janie. You know where I am." The click barely registered.

"Jane," Korsak said.

"Turn around."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my old neighborhood. I know where Tommy is."

_So I wasn't sure I handled the reveal that it was Tommy very. I think I did it kind of fast but I hope it was at least okay. :) Hope you guys liked the update. I'm off to work. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so now I'm nervous. :) You guys have loved this story so much and I'm worried you won't like the ending. It didn't quite go as I thought but I hope you guys like it. So here is the 5th chapter. _

Jane walked down the street alone. She remembered playing on these streets as a kid. The houses seem smaller now. The sun was setting behind the familiar tree line. She walked down to where the street ended in a culdisac. She followed a worn path into the woods. She and her brothers would play in these woods as kids. Pretending to be heros and villains. As the youngest Tommy was always forced to play the villain. Frankie was the side kick and Jane was the hero. She never thought it more than play. Now here she was, looking for Tommy, knowing she might have to do something she never thought possible.

_"Come on, Frankie," little Jane called to her brother. "Evil TomTom is going to get you if you don't make it to the sanctuary." Frankie laughed as he ran up to his sister._

_ "Jane, don't call meee TomTom," seven year old Tommy yelled. Jane and Frankie laughed as they ran to the huge oak tree that was their sanctuary. Jane reached the tree first, hand resting on familiar bark. Frankie was right behind her. _

Jane walked up to that same oak tree. She placed her hand on it's huge trunk. It was still huge. She turned to the right and headed down another path. After a few yard she was standing in front of an old shack. As kids they used to dare each other to go inside. They said it was haunted by an axe murderer. There in the door way stood Tommy with Maura pulled tight to his front, holding a knife at her throat. Maura's make up was running down her cheeks. The shirt and pants were dirty. Duck tape covered her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back.

"Hey ya, big sis. Come to save your damsel." Jane held up her gun, aiming for Tommy's head. He clicked his tongue as he shook his head. "You gonna shoot me, Janie?"

"Thats up to you. Let her go, Tommy." He smirked.

"I am what I am, Jane. I'm your anti-hero, Janie. The thing that brings you down, because there is no way for you to win this one. No way you aren't broken by what happens here tonight. Your baby brother or the love of your life." He pressed the knife closer to her neck. Maura gave a muffled squeal. The sound tore at Jane's heart.

"You know what I'll choose, Tommy. You know it'll be her. Do you really want to die? Do you really want me to kill you." He laughed. A laugh that made Jane shiver. That wasn't her brother anymore. "Why, Tommy? Why do this?"

"Hoyt said I had too. He explained everything to me, Jane. He sees us as we really are. The true core of our being. He saw the evil in me. The potential. Potential that you stunted with your hero persona. You were always the hero, Janie."

"Hoyt is a liar and a monster, Tommy. He doesn't see anything but his own ego. He kills because he loves to see the fear in a person's eyes as he takes their life away. You are nothing like him. You've screwed up. We all have. Please."

"Please, Jane. The hero doesn't screw up."

"Then you haven't been paying attention. I shot myself, Tommy. I let that bastard get my gun then I shot myself with it. I'm not a hero, Tommy. I'm just a cop. Just like Frankie. We catch the bad guys. We know them on sight. You were never a bad guy." Jane shook her head, her eyes pleading with her brother.

"No. This is who I really am. Now choose Jane. You have ten seconds."

"Tommy..."

"One. Two. Three." Tommy froze as the cold barrel of a gun pressed to his temple. Jane's eye went wide as Doyle stepped out of the shadows. Tommy tried to see out the side of his eye but couldn't.

"Who the hell is this? Is this Korsak?" Doyle leaned close to Tommy.

"No."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Maura's father now let her go or I will drop you."

"No you won't. I'm Jane's baby brother."

"I have a lot of respect for Det. Rizzoli but that is my daughter you have with a knife to her throat. Don't think for a second I won't kill you, boy."

"Tommy, let her go. He's killed to protect her before."

"No. This is my game." Doyle pressed the barrel harder.

"This isn't a game. Now. Let. Her. Go." Tommy began to breath heavy.

"Jane, you gonna let him do this?"

"You have a knife to my lover's neck, Tommy. I don't see another choice." Jane lowered her gun. "This was your plan, Tommy. Make me choose between you and Maura. Make me hurt for either killing you or letting Maura die. Now the choice isn't mine, Tommy. There was a factor you didn't consider. The other people who protect her." She looked at Doyle "How did you even know where to come," Jane asked.

"A friend told me where you were going and that Maura was in danger."

"Enough," Tommy yelled. "I have her. I have the power. Now back off." Maura whimpered as the blade pressed into her neck a little more and a thin line stream of blood fell down her neck. Jane was about to speak again when the shot went off. Tommy was falling and Maura was running to her. She dropped her gun, catching the other woman. Maura buried her face in Jane's chest, sobbing. Jane kissed her head several times. Her gaze met Doyle's eyes. He nodded. Before she could say a word he was gone. Sirens filled the air. Jane held Maura tighter.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Jane repeated it over and over. She picked Maura up in her arms and carried her through her childhood playground. Korsak and several others came running up to them as they left the trees.

"Jane. Oh thank god. We herd a gun shot."

"Tommy's dead," Jane said. She carried Maura over to an ambulance near by. She let an EMT help her lay her down on a gurney. Maura was shaking.

"Shock is setting in and...um..." Maura began.

"Shh. Let them take care of you, my love. I'll be here the entire time." Jane took a deep breath. "Did he...Maura...oh god...did he..."

"He didn't rape me, Jane," Maura told her. "He smacked me around a little, but other wise I'm fine." Korsak came up with Agent Edwards.

"Jane, what happened," he asked.

"Doyle. Someone told us where we were. He shot him. I didn't. You can check my gun." Jane unholstered her gun, popped the clip and the bullet in the chamber, and handed it to Korsak. He took it from her. "I'm going to ride with Maura. You can question us at the hospital." Jane climbed into the ambulance after Maura. One EMT ran around to drive and the other closed the back doors. Korsak and Edwards watched them drive off.

Maura had nodded off in the hospital bed. The doctors wanted to keep her over night. She had a good knot on her head. The cut on her throat was bandaged. Jane looked at it, thinking how Hoyt had now marked them both in the same way, almost in the same place. She brushed a finger over the skin above the bandage. Maura hummed and moved closer to Jane. Pain laced through Jane's mind. Hoyt had down this to them. He kept hurting her and the things she cared about. She should have killed him. She should have taken the low road and shot him in the head. Jane was pulled from her thoughts when Agent Edwards walked into the room. She looked at the younger woman. She gave Jane a soft smile. She got up and motioned for Edwards to step outside the room.

"How is she," she asked. Jane smiled.

"She's good, medically. I'm sure she'll need some time. My brother did almost kill her." Edwards nodded.

"IA cleared your weapon already. It'll be waiting for you tomorrow." Jane nodded. "We found tracks leading from the site to a street about a mile away. Your story should hold up."

"My story?" Edwards shrugged. "One thing I don't get. How did he know we were there? Me, Frankie, and Tommy, or our old neighbors were the only ones that could have known. He said a friend told him. But you and Korsak are the only ones I told." For her credit Edwards didn't react but Jane saw it in her eyes.

"I guess you were lucky."

"Nothing about this could be called lucky, Agent Edwards." She smiled.

"I guess not. Perhaps its just lucky for you that Doyle took the choice from you. Your brother was dead before he left prison, Det. Rizzoli. The man who came home wasn't him. Not really. Hoyt killed him." Jane glared at her. "Don't worry. He won't hurt anyone ever again." Jane was about to question the statement when she heard Maura call for her. She turned toward the door and back. Edwards was already down the hall. Jane sighed before headed back into Maura's room.

"You weren't here," Maura said as Jane climbed back into bed with her. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Sorry. I was talking to Edwards and didn't want to wake you. You should be sleeping." Maura snuggled closer, resting her head on Jane's chest.

"I never sleep well when you're not in the bed with me." Jane held her tighter. "I love you, too. I just wanted to tell you. Thats all you kept saying as we left the woods. I wanted to say it back." Jane kissed her forehead.

"I know." She sighed. "Are we okay," she asked.

"Yeah. None of this was your fault, Jane. You didn't do this. Your brother..."

"Hoyt twisted him until he wasn't Tommy anymore. I know. Doesn't make it feel any less worse. Doesn't make the loss hurt any less." Maura kissed her neck. She kissed up until their lips met. They kissed hungrily as the events of the last 24 hours washed over them. Both were quite willing to indulge in this public place. Their kiss was interrupted by someone clearing his throat. They parted, both looking to the person in question. Maura tensed when she saw Agent Dean standing in the door to her room. He gave a meek smile.

"Hello, Det. Dr. Isles."

"Hello, Agent Dean. What can I do for you?"

"I just heard what happened. I wanted to come check on you both."

"What, Agent Edwards didn't keep you informed?" He gave Jane a confused look.

"Agent Edwards?"

"Yeah. About 5'4 with dark brown hair and green eyes. She works with the BAU team in Connecticut." Dean still looked confused. Understanding dawned on Jane. "She wasn't FBI."

"I know nothing of an Agent Edwards or any other agent being assigned to this case. And since I am the liaison between the BPD and the local FBI office I would know." Jane sat down next to Maura on the bed.

"I don't believe it," Jane said. "I bet you she's the one who called Doyle and told him where we were." Maura rubbed her back. "I knew something felt off about her."

"There's something else I wanted to tell you Jane," Dean said. They two women look at him. "Its about Hoyt." Jane stood up.

"No. No more Hoyt. I can't handle it." She turned toward the window.

"He's dead, Jane." Jane slowly turned back around to face him.

"What? How?"

"No one's sure. He was found dead in his cell an hour ago with no marks on him. An FBI medical examiner is going over the body as we speak. He's dead. For real. We made sure. I even ordered the body be handcuffed until after the autopsy." Jane once again colapsed next to Maura. "I'll come back in a little while. I'm assuming you want to see the body." Jane just nodded. Dean left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Jane," Maura whispered. She placed her hand on Jane's back. The other gripped her forearm gently. "Talk to me," Maura pleaded.

"Its over. Hoyt is dead. He can't hurt me anymore. Can't hurt the people I love." Jane turned to Maura. "I can't really believe it."

"I know. Me either." Maura rested her head on Jane's back. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too." Jane turned and they adjusted so Jane could lay with Maura in the hospital bed. They were just to overwhelmed to do anything else at this point.

The next night Jane and Maura returned home to Jane's house. Around 9pm Jane was finally able to get Angela to leave. Angela was staying with Frankie because no one had it in them to return to that house. Jane returned to the couch after seeing Angela out. She lifted Maura's feet, sat down, and put them to rest in her lap. Maura smiled at her before turning back to watch the documentary she had on the tv. Jane smiled back. She was okay so far. Her eye was caught by the bandage on Maura's neck. That cut was the kicker. Even knowing both Tommy and Hoyt were dead and gone it still disturbed her that he had given her a matching cut on the neck.

"Jane," Maura said without turning from the tv. "Stop staring at it," she ordered in her nice and loving way. Jane couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry."

"I know but this was not your fault." Jane reached out and ran a finger across the skin below the bandage. She felt Maura shiver. "Don't do that." Jane felt a thrill go through her. She and Maura hadn't really done anything since before the case. She was suddenly hit by all the emotion and there was only one thing that came to mind. Maura turned as Jane got up, gently replacing her feet on the couch.

"Jane," she said. Jane knelt down, capturing Maura's lips. Maura moaned into the kiss, also feeling the build of emotions. Her hand cupped Jane's cheek. She sat up, bringing Jane up with her. The kiss was deep and hungry. Jane tore into Maura's button up pj top and bra beneath. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her closer. She then pushed down the straps of her tank top to reveal her breast.

They groped each other like horny teenagers for several seconds before parting. They smiled at each other. Jane gave her a quick kiss before getting up and lifting Maura into her arms, bride style. Maura laughed as Jane carried her to her room. She kissed Jane just as they were at the door. The kiss caused Jane to loose her footing and they fell into the door jam. They laughed as Jane righted them and continued to the room. She lowered Maura to the bed. Maura scooted up the bed as Jane followed on her hands and knees. They were both smiling.

"You are so sexy," Jane said before capturing her lips again.

"And you always have to be on top," Maura teased.

"I told you (kiss) I would (kiss) be the (kiss) the guy." Maura deepened kiss this time. She pulled back to smile at Jane.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too." They kissed again. "Now I want you." They pulled off each other's cloths until skin met skin. Maura let out a gasp.

"Jane," she whispered. Jane kissed below the bandage, making Maura shiver. She loved the feel of their skin touching. She pressed closer, pulling Jane to her for a kiss. They moaned. Jane pushed her pelvis forward, pressing just right. Maura moaned, pulling back to breathe. Jane did it again, watching Maura's eyes glaze over. She began a slow thrusting. Maura moaned and whimpered at the friction of the intimate connection. Jane also felt the rush of fluid. This felt so good.

"Oh, Maura. Baby..." Maura started to tense. She was so close. Jane moved faster and harder, pushing them. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane, burying her face in Jane's chest. Her grip tightened as she came.

"Oh...Jane..." she whimpered as she shook. Jane held her as she soon followed. She collapsed on top of Maura.

"Told ya," she said with a small laugh. Maura hummed, nuzzling Jane's neck.

"I'm to happy to debate that with you." Maura rubbed Jane's back. They stayed that way for sometime before shifting to lay side to side. They kissed for a bit longer, caressing each other. Soon Maura was asleep. Jane watched her for a while before following her lover into slumber.

_So what did you think. This one took a little longer because I wanted to add some stuff. :) Hope you guys liked it. There will be one more chapter but is like and Epilogue. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Final chapter guys. Just a little tie up. I wanted to explain Edwards a little. :) Thank you all for your support and I'm so glad you guys liked my little story._

It had been a week. A week since Tommy had tried to kill Maura. A week since Tommy was killed. A week since Hoyt was found dead in his cell. A week and things were starting to get back to normal. Jane had went and seen Hoyt's body. The ME even showed her his heart, removed from his chest. They both had nightmares the first few days. They'd been through a lot. Both women had been ordered to mandatory therapy but neither objected as they knew they needed it.

So a week later and they were just finishing dinner when the door bell sounded. Jane answered it. It was a delivery guy. Jane took the small box and signed the paper. He was gone as quickly as he came. Jane took the package into the living room where Maura had just sat down with her glass of wine. She looked curiously at her lover.

"What is it," she asked. Jane shrugged. She sat down next to Maura and opened the package. Inside she found a small pre-paid cell phone. It looked a lot like the one Doyle had given Maura last year. They both jumped when the phone rang. There was no id. Jane answered the phone.

"Rizzoli," she said.

"Hello, Detective."

"Edwards? If thats even your real name."

"Well not Edwards. My first name really is Amelia but you can call me Amy."

"What do you want?"

"So rude." She laughed. "I would like to stop by but I'd like to know for sure you won't arrest me. I did save Maura, after all." Jane looked at Maura.

"I do owe you for that."

"I'd like to explain some things, Jane. Things you both should know. Will you let me?" Maura nodded.

"Okay. When will you..." There was a knock at the door again. Jane stopped Maura when she went to rise. Jane shook her head and walked to the door. She could see Amy's profile through the windows. She opened the door. Amy smiled.

"I was in a car just down the block. Hope you don't mind." Jane hung up the phone.

"Smooth." Amy just grinned.

"Can I come in," Jane stepped aside. She followed Amy into the living room.

"Hello..."

"Amy, please."

"Hello, Amy. Its good to see you again." Amy smiled.

"And you, Dr. Isles."

"So are you even a FBI agent," Jane asked.

"No. I work for another branch of the government but thats not why I'm here." Jane motioned for her to sit in a near by chair while she returned to Maura's side. "I came to check on you guys and to answer at least a few questions."

"Why did you inform Doyle?"

"I was there because he wanted me to be. He called me and told me what he thought might be going on. He's a very bright man."

"He's a murderer," Maura said. Amy looked at her.

"A murderer who saved your life and your lover's sanity. Give him a little lee way, Maura. He is your father after all."  
>"No he's a sperm donor."<p>

"You can think what you want but that man will die to protect you and any other family he has. That now includes Det. Rizzoli here."

"What? Why?"  
>"Maura loves you and you make her happy. He sees that. He even gave you a gift to prove it." Amy let that statement settle in for a moment.<p>

"Hoyt. Doyle had Hoyt killed?" Jane asked in disbelief. Amy nodded.

"I told you he'd never hurt anyone again. Doyle made sure he'd pay too. There was no marks on his body but I can promise you he suffered worse than any of his victims." Maura shook her head.

"Is that all he knows how to do," she asked. "Kill? Will I never know him for more than that?"

"Doyle wasn't always like this, Maura. He was forced to become this monster you think he is."

"No. He chose this," Maura said. She stood, walking into the kitchen for more wine. Jane followed. Amy stood.

"You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about Maura." She walked over to the counter. "Paddy Doyle didn't choose for his family to be wiped out."

"He made the enemies because of his killing."

"I don't mean you or Colin or me. I'm talking about Maura and Kyla Doyle. His first wife and their five year old daughter." Amy's voice was harsh. "They were killed on the street back when Paddy Doyle was just a dock worker. He'd never killed anyone. He just did his job and took care of his family. They killed Maura and Kyla, forcing him to take action. Dictating his actions for the rest of his life. Along with his twin boys Patrick Jr and William. They died later. Shortly after you were born." Maura tried to fight the tears back. She didn't want to cry for that man. "Kyla was only five, Maura. I've seen her picture. You looked a lot like her. Dark hair and big hazel eyes. She was gunned down in the streets while she was walking home with her mother from the store. The monster Doyle became was to protect those he loved."

"Enough," Jane sad. Amy sighed. She pulled out a photo from her jacket pocket. She laid it on the counter before sliding it over to Maura. It was a photo of a young woman, a younger Doyle, two boys at least 8 years old and a small girl who was obviously Kyla. She had a big smile on her face as she was held in her father's arms. The haunted look Maura had seen in her father's eyes wasn't there. She caressed the photo with a finger.

"He wants you to know he wasn't always a monster. That you don't come from a monster but a man who had to become something else to protect his family. You may not understand it because you've never lived through something so horrible. He gave you up so you wouldn't have too."

"Did he raise you? Is that why you know so much about him?" Amy shook her head.

"He didn't raise me. I know all this because I went looking for him and I found him. I talked to him."

"He and my mother?"

"They needed each other at the time. She was only 18 when she got pregnant." Maura gasped.

"I didn't know she was so young. Do you know how she is now? If she's even alive?"

"Yes. She's alive. She's happy. She never forgot you, though."

"Does she have..."

"She's happily married with three children." Tears were running down Maura's face. She squeezed Jane's hand.

"Does she know about me, like Doyle?"

"Yes. She took the pictures Doyle showed you."

"Please. What's her name?"

"Maura...I can't. If you go looking for her bad things could happen. The reasons she gave you up weren't all to do about Doyle. There are family issues. Your grandfather wasn't the easiest man and he forced her to make some hard choices." Amy's phone went off. "Damn. I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Wait," Maura said. "Are you my sister?" Amy smiled.

"Yes. I'm your little sister." Maura stepped closer tentatively before embracing her. Amy hugged her back.

"Please, come back. I want to get to know you. Even if our father is...different." Amy smiled. She turned her head to whisper in Maura's ear. Whatever she said left Maura frozen in place until Amy was gone. Jane shook her.

"What? What did she say?" Maura focused on Jane finally.

"She said Doyle wasn't her father." Jane shook her head.

"But she said she was your sister."

"Then that means...we have the same mother."

Jane lay back on the bed still dressed. Maura was tucked into her side, head resting on her chest. They had talked for a while about the implications of who Amy is to Maura. Finally it was just to much and Maura just wanted to sleep. So she was asleep. Jane still caressed her back. She couldn't sleep. Everything had changed. Everything was different now, but not worse. They were together. Hoyt was dead. Jane was still sad about Tommy but she knew something she'd never known for sure before. They were going to be okay. No matter what storms hit them they'd get through it as long as they were together. Jane laughed at herself a little. She'd watched one to many inspirational movies lately. She finally felt sleep claiming her. Holding tight to her lover she fell into slumber. This storm was over. They'd made it through the hurricane.

The End

_I hope you guys like this one. I know it went a little fast but I'm not good at some of the in between stuff. I wrote this one while listening to 30 Seconds to Mars' Hurricane from their 'This Is War' album. And yes I hate the idea of Maura hooking up with Tommy enough to kill his character off using Hoyt. But hey I did kill off Hoyt. :) Idk if I will do anything else connected to this story. Amy would be interesting to flush out, but I've learned that if I don't write before posting I may not finish. Again, Idk. I'm really excited with the response on this story. It made my day everyday to see the favorite and story alerts along with the reviews. So thank you and I hope you'll check out my other stories. :)_


End file.
